When a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is attached to a battery electrode in order to insulate or protect the battery electrode, the effect of insulating or protecting the battery electrode decreases in the case where a position thereof is deviated. For this reason, after the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is attached to the battery electrode, the position at which the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is attached is confirmed by visual observation or a camera. However, when the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is transparent, it is difficult to confirm the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape itself by the visual observation or the camera, which causes a problem of the occurrence of an oversight or a false operation to result in frequent line stoppage. Further, when the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is opaque, it becomes difficult to see an adherend to which the tape is attached, and the position at which the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is attached cannot be confirmed.
Conventionally, for example, the following patent document 1 discloses a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape for preventing a short circuit in the interior of a battery. However, when the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape disclosed in patent document 1 is attached to the adherend, it is easy to see the adherend to which the tape is attached because the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is transparent. However, it is difficult to confirm the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape itself by the visual observation or the camera, so that it has still remained difficult to confirm the position at which the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is attached.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-10-247489